


[Script Offer][F4M] Blackmailed by Your Daughter's Best Friend

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outercourse, Rape/Non-con Elements, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Wardrobe Malfunction][Older Man/Younger Woman][Blackmail][Pinned Down][Rape] eventually turns to [Dubious Consent][Outercourse][Grinding][Body Betrayal][Cum In Pants][Cock Cleaning][Blowjob][Throatpie][Not Off The Hook Yet]
Kudos: 10





	[Script Offer][F4M] Blackmailed by Your Daughter's Best Friend

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: Your daughter's currently in college, and one of her friends has come over to hang out in the family pool. You've always found her body to be appealing, but usually stop yourself before the thoughts go too far. Today, however, a random mishap forces your body to go against your mind's wishes...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is the best friend of the listener's daughter. She's fairly well-adjusted, apart from having some baggage as a result of growing up without a father. Aside from what's in the dialogue, performers should seek to portray her as they see fit.

[setting is inside the listener's house, in the afternoon]

[SFX of door opening]...Yeah, I'll be right back! I wanna get some more towels.

[short pause] Just jump in the pool without me! I won't take long.

[SFX of door closing] Man, she's so impatient...oh, hello Sir! I've barely seen you since I got here...

You're not hiding from your friends and family, are you? [giggle] I'm just joking!

We were wondering where you went, but assumed you were just busy with something.

[short pause] Yeah, well...I always try to be a good friend to her, you know? We've both known each other since high school, so we're kinda stuck together at this point...

I gotta say though, she's been helping me A LOT with my exams! The girl's wicked smart...apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm serious! She's lucky to have a dad like you. Mine just up and left as soon as I could walk...asshole.

[short pause] Yeah, I know I shouldn't talk like that...but it's true! Ehh, enough about him; he doesn't matter anymore.

Jeez, now I forgot what I even walked in here for...oh yeah, the towels! I always like to have extras when I go swimming.

Linen closet's the second door on the right, isn't it? [short pause] Oh yeah, it's the THIRD door on the right...I need to stop mixing those up...

Thanks, Sir! I'll get out of your hair now. [short pause] Oh crap, my swimsuit! The straps aren't supposed to come undone like that!

Are my boobs too big or something? This didn't happen when I first tried it on...

[short pause] Damn it! Now the bottoms are coming undone! They WERE hugging my ass pretty tightly...

[sigh] I should probably return this swimsuit, hopefully the receipt's still---uh...Sir? Why are you staring at me like that?

It's rude to stare, especially when I'm trying to fix this---oh...my God...are you hard right now!?

Is it because you saw my swimsuit fall apart? Eww, that's so weird! You're like, way older than me and...just...no!

[short pause] Yeah, you BETTER be sorry! Getting a boner from looking at your daughter's friend...what kind of perv are you!?

[short pause] Ohhh no...I'm not just gonna "forget about it"! You need to be taught a lesson!

[short pause, followed by a scoff] You really think begging's gonna help? Fat chance; it just makes you look even MORE pitiful!

You're such a wimp...so afraid of people learning the truth about you...

Well, I'm gonna rat you out; tell your WHOLE family how much of a creep you are!

[short pause] Alright, fine...I'll bite: WHY should I keep quiet about this, huh? Give me a reason. 

[short pause] You'll do "anything", you say? Anything at all?

Hmmm...[short pause] Shut up old man, I'm thinking! [short pause] You know what? There IS something I have in mind...

Take me to your bedroom. [short pause] "Why"? If you're just gonna ask questions, I'll head back outside right now...

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That's what I thought. Hurry up!

[longer pause, you could choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you want]

This room isn't bad...the decor suits you, I guess. Now lie down on the bed. [short pause] Good...

[short pause] Let's see what we've got here...hey! Hold still, I wanna feel your boner!

[short pause] Does it LOOK like I'm joking!? Stop moving around!

[short pause] I said, stop...[grunt]...moving! There we go...I didn't wanna pin your arms down, but you left me no choice.

You know, having you underneath me like this is...kinda hot...

[short pause, followed by giggle] What's the matter? Can't wiggle free? Damn, you must be so out-of-shape...

My athletic scholarship was well-earned, but still...I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this!

[short pause] Hey...I can feel your cock pressing up against me...you're getting even HARDER, aren't you?

[short pause, followed by giggle] Don't try to deny it, you perv! You LIKE having me on top, don't you?

[short pause] Fine, you don't have to admit I'm right...I'll just prove it with my body.

[short pause] Oh, yes I fucking will! You think I can't grind on you 'till you cum in your pants? Guess again.

[improv outercourse]

Yeah...feels good, doesn't it?

Feeling my tight body rub against your hard cock...

[giggle] Struggle as much as you want, old man! You're NOT getting free.

[improv cont'd]

I've never dominated a guy before...this is pretty fun!

Just grinding my pussy through this swimsuit...making you WISH you could be inside me...

...To pound my tight, wet hole...[giggle]...your cock just jumped! I told you, the body doesn't lie...

[improv cont'd]

Awww, did I just hear a moan? [giggle] Why would you moan if you're not enjoying this?

[short pause] No answer? Not even a half-assed excuse? Hmph...pathetic...

[improv cont'd]

You're tensing up...you must be getting close!

Are you ready to give in yet? To admit you wanna fuck me?

[short pause] No? That's a shame...I'll just have to keep humping you, then.

When you bust inside those pants of yours, it'll be all the proof I need.

[improv cont'd]

That's right, you fucking perv...buck those hips into me...

You just can't hold back anymore, can you? You wanna cum SO badly!

I knew you were all talk...that load of yours better be a good one!

I wanna see a huge wet spot, all over your pants!

Do it for me, old man...cum for me! Cum for me!

[improv to orgasm]

[giggle] You okay there, buddy? Don't have a heart attack on me, now...

Let's see how your cock looks...[SFX of zipper]...damn, it's covered in jizz!

I wonder how it tastes...[sucking and licking]...not bad...

Since I did this to you, I might as well clean you off...[sucking and licking]...there we go!

Mmmm...I wouldn't mind sucking this thing some more...you think you could shoot another load for me?

[short pause] Shut up, you don't have a choice here! I can still ruin your life, remember?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Exactly! So that means I can do WHAT I want with you, for as LONG as I want!

Besides...you know you wanna feel my lips all over your cock...

[improv blowjob]

Believe it or not, I've been sucking cock for a while now...

I know just how to make a guy squirm...[giggle]...regardless of age!

[improv cont'd]

Hey! Did I say you could touch me!?

[short pause] That's right, so keep your arms at your sides!

Your body is MINE to use.

[improv cont'd]

I might be going down on you, but I'm still in control...

...And you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That makes two of us!

[improv cont'd]

So much precum...your cock just won't let up!

Shouldn't be long before I make you cum again...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, you're throbbing in my mouth...

Squirt a hot load in there; I wanna feel it hit my throat!

You know you can't resist...you know you wanna cum in my pretty little mouth...

...Watch it drip down my lips as I suck you dry...

So quit stalling and do it, you perv! Cum in my fucking mouth!

[improv to orgasm]

[gulping and swallowing] Holy shit...you came even harder than before!

I knew I was good, but not THAT good! Maybe I should clean my face---damn it! I forgot about the towels again!

I better grab those and be on my way. But don't worry...I've had my fun. Your dirty little secret is safe with me.

Go clean yourself up, old man. We wouldn't want anyone asking questions, now would we?

[short pause] And one more thing...if I ever wanna use your body again, you're gonna let me.

No arguments, no questions asked, or else. Are we clear? [short pause] Good.

And maybe, if you're lucky...I'll ride your cock for real next time...


End file.
